Among the Snow
by JellicoCat
Summary: The boys of SG-1 were planning to have a fun, relaxing weekend at the ski resort, but instead, ended up on the chase of a life time.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchell dug the poles into the show with a violent force, pushing his body forward through the stubborn piles of snow. Here, away from the well-traveled trenches, made by hundreds, if not thousands of tourists, the snow was packed thick and deep. He could feel his palms burning - he had to take the gloves off, so he could grab his side-arm.

A scream, muffled by the snow around him, sounded somewhere not too far away. Mitchell pressed on, hoping that he wasn't too late. He heard the noise of breaking branches behind him - it must be Teal'c, trying to catch up to him. It's been a while, since Mitchel had chance to ski, and his body was letting him know this. His lungs burned, his nose was running, and his legs were getting ready to give out.

Another scream, closer this time, more desperate. Mitchell stopped for a second to look around, and saw the deep trench, made by someone, or something dragging the body of the hapless tourist away from the path and into the woods.

Another push, but the movement stopped. Mitchel tried side stepping awkwardly - one of his skis found a root of a tree. He tried pushing himself with the poles, lifting the right foot to free it, but it was lodged, making him feel like an animal that was caught in a trap. Another push with the poles. _Bad mistake_, he thought, as he felt his other leg propel forward, leaving him splayed on the ground. The snow enveloped him like a cocoon, as he helplessly flailed his arms, trying to stand up. He heard more branches breaking - closer to him this time, and a few seconds later, Teal'c's face appeared above him. His friend said nothing, but extended his large arm to help Mitchell up.

The two men feverishly worked to get Mitchell's foot free.

"Just go, I heard the man screaming somewhere, maybe 50-70 feet away, straight ahead" - he waved, sitting, helplessly in the snow.

"I do not think it's wise to get separated, ColonelMitchell." - Teal'c said, still trying to dig under the snow to free the ski.

"Whatever it is, it's busy with the poor guy. I'll be fine. Go!"

Teal'c took off in the direction, leaving Mitchell struggle with his skis alone. Finally, giving up, and cursing for not trying this before, the Colonel undid the binding clamps, liberating his foot. Pulling the ski from it's snare was easy now. Mitchell hobbled over to a clear spot, and placing his skis into Teal'c freshly-made grooves, reattached his boot. The chase resumed.

The snow changed color - bright red streaks seeped into the drag-trench. He was too late! He saw Teal'c bending over a colorful pile on the ground. The forest was quiet, too quiet. Mitchell pull out his 9mm and looked around.

The tourist, who was dragged off the trail just a few minutes ago was dead - Mitchell didn't have to check for the pulse. The large puddle of blood, that the remains were laying in, the shredded bright green snow suit - that was enough to make this assessment. Teal'c listened around and said, quietly:

"The blood is still warm. Whatever creature that killed this man is still nearby."

"No doubt about that. I can practically feel it."

Teal'c drew his zat-gun, scanning the forest. Mitchell did the same, hoping to catch a glimpse of the creature. He unclasped his boots, freeing himself from the skis. There was no doubt in his mind that the weren't chasing a human, and whatever it was - was definitely not a bear. They have heard the reports of two recent deaths around these parts, but both of them were attributed to black bears. The tourist season was in full swing, so the local park rangers and the sheriff's department were all too happy to attribute it all to some bears.

Mitchell swallowed hard, trying to steady his breath. The steam from his mouth was making it hard to see, distracted him. He could feel something watching them, but the forest was silent. It was eerily silent. No birds, no voices, nothing but the haunting sound of the pines, creaking in the wind like the masts of long-dead ships.

A pile of snow whooshed down through the branches above, crashing a couple of feet away from Mitchell. With one swift motion, Mitchell pointed his gun up towards the sky, and there he saw it. His brain took a few milliseconds to recognize what he was looking at, but right away, it knew that something was not what it should be. Something did not belong up there. And IT was there - looking straight at him. It took only a second for the Colonel's eyes to connect with the creature's bright yellow ones, and his trained finger was already pressing on the trigger. The shot was deafening.

Teal'c, following Mitchell shot with a zat twice. The creature tore through the forest, grasping the branches of the trees, leaping away. Large piles of snow rained down in it's wake. They tried following it, but it was obvious that the creature was long gone - the sound of crashing branches was too far to follow now.

"Dammit to hell!" - Mitchell said. "Missed it"

"It appears to be so. But at least we can tell for sure that it was not a black bear" - Teal'c said, making an emphasis on "black".

"Not a bear at all. There is no bear that can move this fast, especially through the trees. It looks more like an orangutan. I think. Didn't really get a good look."

"Neither did I, catch a good look at it, but the creature's overall appearance and behavior reminded me of a Daikhon." - Teal'c said, coming back to the torn up body on the ground.

Mitchell stared at him for a second.

"Like a radish?"

"I am not familiar with that animal." - said Teal'c.

"Daikon radish, its a vegetable."

"Ah, similar word, different things. A Daikhon, a beast that lives in the forests of Bangala'lo. You might know it as PS-922. Although, I cannot be certain that this was exactly what we have encountered, I am merely suggesting a likeness to a creature that I have seen before."

"Well, my guess would be a Yeti."

"I am not familiar with that animal."

"It's mythical, for the most part. Although supposed sightings of one, or creatures similar to it, have been reported from around the world. Chances are, it's a Yeti, or something that science hasn't accounted for yet."

"It could also be of an extra-terrestrial origin."

"Very likely. Only I know nothing like that had ever escaped SGC." - Mitchell bend down to examine the body.

The poor tourist was in worse shape than Mitchell imagined. As a soldier, he had seen things, but even this made him clench his jaws. Worse yet, this was a civilian, some innocent guy who woke up this morning, took off for a leisurely stroll through a forest, and ended up gutted in the forest by a Yeti. The tried not to disturb the scene too much, as they would still have to alert the local law enforcement.

A sound of branches breaking made the two men jump, their weapons drawn. The sound was coming from Daniel Jackson, who looked winded and visibly exhausted. He stopped near them, bending over, breathing heavily.

"Sorry...I'm afraid skiing is not something my body is used to. I tried to catch up, but…" - he sput on the ground, then stopped breathing. The blood was inching closer to him, still spreading from the body. - "Oh, dear God…"

He unclasped his boots, coming over closer. Gently, he tried to move the body, that was curled up in the fetal position. It flipped over like a rag doll, revealing a gaping wound on the stomach, or what was left of it. It looked to be eaten out, intestines ripped out with a brutal force, the remnants of the organs still oozing blood unto the ground. The man's eyes were open, his face now a frozen mask of helpless terror and agony.

Daniel turned away, bending over. He started to retch, eventually falling to his kneed in the snow. Mitchell and Teal'c did not interfere. The Colonel tested his cellphone.

"No signal. We'll have to get closer to the resort. Someone will need to stay with the body, in case the Yeti returns."

"The Yeti?" - Daniel got up, wiping his mouth and straightening his glasses. He looked embarrassed.

"Or the Daikhon" - Teal'c said knowingly.

"The radish?" - Daniel glanced over at the body one last time, and hurriedly turned his gaze away.

"A creature that I believe might be responsible for this savagery, DanielJackson, bears no resemblance or biological connection to the vegetable."

"I still say it's a Yeti." - Mitchell said, still trying to get the signal on his phone. "Ok, no go on the phone. Jackson, are you going to be able to find your way to the main trail from here? Me and Teal'c will stick around, in case the Yeti... " - Mitchell gave Teal'c a defiant glance. - "...decides to come back."

"Sure. On my way. Are you two going to be Ok?" - Daniel said, clicking the clasps of his skis closed.

"Between a zat and a 9mm, I think we can handle it."

The doctor headed away from them, following the tracks that their chase created, leaving Teal'c and Mitchell to guard the body.


	2. Chapter 2

"I think the cops are finally gone" - Mitchell said, with relief. He sat on his bed, pulling his socks off, and wiggled his toes. - "Man, I would think that being in their Air Force would at least give me SOME kind of a break from the endless questions. But no, every one of the deputies had to question me, and asking all of the same questions. Are you listening, Jackson?"

Daniel looked up briefly from his laptop, pausing his furious typing. Mitchell shook his head.

"Ok, nevermind that. What have you got?"

"Not much. I've asked Carter to check and make sure that SGC didn't "import" any creatures, knowingly or unknowingly in the past couple of months. She said that there are no reports or any creatures being brought from any off-world missions, save for some fruit-flies, but those have been neutralized two weeks ago due to the unfortunate…"

"Wait, you did what? You called Carter?" - Mitchell shook his head in disbelief.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. It's just that Carter will want to come and help, and next thing you know she is here, ruining out perfect all-boys weekend."

"I do believe that Carter's assistance may prove invaluable, ColonelMitchell, as we are up against an unknown creature that is killing the civilian population." - Said Teal'c, coming out of the bathroom. A thick cloud of steam followed him into the room.

"Yes, I get that. But don't you think we can handle this? Just the three of us? The boys? The pals? Tres Amigos?" - Mitchell said. - "Look, it took me months to plan this, do you even know the waiting list for this place during this time of year? AND I had to pull a couple of favors to boot. I'm just sayin'..."

"I don't think there is any cause for alarm, Colonel, I didn't ask Carter to come and she didn't offer. She did mention that she was preparing for an off world mission with SG-5, so it does appear that it's up to us. Unless we call for back-up from SGC." - Daniel resumed typing.

Mitchell was relieved. True, he wasn't planning on spending the weekend chasing a Yeti, but it's been years since he just had an all-boys "fun in the sun". He wasn't about to admit to SG-1 team, that he was simply terribly lonely, especially during his time off. His buddies from the Air Force would stop by once in a blue moon, but there was nothing to talk about.

Things of old, his service in the Gulf - all that was discussed to death, and most of it - wasn't anything that he wanted to dredge up anyway. And his present assignment - well that was nothing he could discuss with anyone. Being new to SG-1 was hard, harder than he imagined it would be, when he first signed up. He gave up on trying to fill O'Neill's shoes long time ago. Over time, he did come to think of the team as his friends. Teal'c, with his generous, but reserved nature, seemed to have no problem to draw people to him. It was strange, as imposing as he was physically, there was something about him that made people WANT to hang around him.

And Jackson, when he didn't have his nose buried in a book, a scroll,a tablet, or the other kind of tablet, was actually a pretty funny guy. Although Mitchell found him sometimes to be a bit of a bitch, when the doctor got tired of frustrated, Jackson was dependable, honorable, good natured, and easy to like.

So, to satisfy his selfish and child-like craving for friendship, he pulled all the strings he could, in order to book them a room in the Stark Pines resort - admittedly the best skiing spot in Colorado. Too bad that it also had to fall on the same weekend, when the Yeti decided to show it's ugly, yellow-eyed face.

"So, did you find anything useful, Jackson?" - Mitchell asked, stretching on the bed. His body ached everywhere.

"Right now I am cross-checking some information on Yeti fan sites."

"Yeti fan sites?" - Mitchell stifled a laugh. Personally, he always thought that the Yeti, the Abominable Snowman, the Sasquatch - was a lame monster. Even as a kid, he always preferred arachnids of at the very least - reptilian monsters.

"I doubt that we will find much information in the scientific community, however, the Yeti aficionados are quite meticulous and vocal about their supposed encounters with the creature. I have found at least two communities based here, in Colorado, that keeps a record of all reported sightings."

"Kind of like Men in Black checked the tabloids for news?"

"A most delightful film, Mitchell, we should watch it again in the near future." - Teal'c said, while tinkering with the coffee maker.

"Never saw it, actually." - Daniel said.- "But in our case, yes, the kind of information that can be useful to us is coming from the least "scientific" sources. It appears that there have been a 300% increase in the number of sightings of the creature in the mountains in the past two months. Even better, there is a map, recording where the sighting occurred."

"No freakin' way! I tell you, those nerds keep better records than the CIA." - Mitchell whistled, getting off the bed. He crouched over Daniel and his laptop.

"As you can see, a large number of those sightings have occurred within five mile radius of the resort. There is a section that also mentions and cross-checks the recent attacks and the location of the sightings. There actually have been 4 killings in the general area (within a couple of miles) of a sighting in the past month alone."

"Holy cow. So, the creature, or creatures are obviously hunting. The resort is a nice place to start - lots of food, none of it is armed. A perfect feeding ground, if you ask me. Well, at least we know where to start."

"We do seem to have a general area to start searching, but I would suggest requesting for backup. The creature you have described is agile, strong, and is able to move above ground." - Daniel noted.

"Every creature needs a nest. It can't just hang in the trees all the time, right? It must sleep. At least we know that it's not nocturnal." - Said Mitchell. - "That is already one thing that's in our favor."

"That's true, most of the sightings are recorded during the day. Then again, logic dictates that people usually don't wander the forest at night, so for all we know, the creature is more active in the dark."

"That does make sense, DanielJackson. But the creature's fur was white, from what I could tell. Would it not need to conceal itself in the snow? A nocturnal creature would not need such camouflage. If this indeed is a Daikhon, they are indeed day-time hunters. " - Teal'c said thoughtfully, pouring hot chocolate powder into a steaming cup. - "Although, Daikhon's are cowardly creatures, they stay away from other large animals, especially humans. They were hunted in great numbers for their pelts by the Goa'Uld."

"Well, Daikhon or a Yeti, we still don't know why or how these things appeared in Colorado." - Mitchell said sleepily. The activity of the day worse him out, most of all he wanted to pull the blankets over him and go to sleep.

He listened to Daniel and Teal'c quietly argue about the possible origins of the creature, but was soon lulled to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitchell took Jackson with him back to the SGC base. They explained the situation to Gen. Landry, who, albeit hesitantly, approved them to investigate the situation and capture the creature if at all possible. All things considered, the last thing that they wanted is local vigilantes and self-proclaimed monster-hunters flocking to the forest and getting themselves killed.

Mitchell picked up a few more weapons, and some of the other gear, like the binoculars, night-vision and heat-seeking goggles, and enough tranquilizer darts to take down a herd of Unas. Carter had already departed to an off-world mission with another team, much to Mitchell's relief. He opted to not bring more men for the "sake of not drawing undue attention to the area and themselves". General Landry agreed, but ordered them to take no risks. If they cannot apprehend or eliminate the creature - they were ordered to do as much recon as possible, so that an SGC extraction team could be sent in.

When Mitchell and Jackson finally arrived at the resort, they met up with Teal'c.

"Anything new?" - Mitchell asked him.

"The resort's guests have not seen or heard anything unusual. The staff was un-forthcoming as well, I'm afraid."

"So, even though most of the attacks have been not far from the resort, either this is the first time a tourist was snatched, or the staff simply wants to keep things quiet."

"It is a likely assessment. I would imagine the news of a murderous predator in the area would drive off much of the business. Have you been able to procure the supplies that we needed?" - Teal'c asked, looking over the suitcases and bags that the two men were carrying up to the room.

"We sure did." - Mitchell grinned. Maybe this Yeti diversion is even better than just skiing. After all, he was always better at bonding with people during the worst of circumstances.

Mitchell had Daniel print out the map on the local office printer (which cost a whole two dollars, as the doctor begrudgingly told him). The map was not very detailed, but Cam decided that it would do. It gave a clear enough indication where the concentration of the sightings was happening, and it pointed to the isolated mountain ridge off to the north-west of the resort.

"Well, rest-up and gear-up, boys. We are going Yeti-hunting!" - Mitchell couldn't hide the childish glee.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam guided the snowmobile among the trees - the the crisp mountain air, beating on his skin, felt exhilarating. Luckily, he was able to rent the last remaining snow mobiles at the resort, so they didn't have to walk to the area, that they designated to be the creature hot-spot.

Nearing the area, however, they abandoned the vehicles and proceeded on foot.

The forest was filled with all of the normal sounds, that a forest would. Creaking of the branches, tweeting of the birds above, occasional squawking of a hawk above. The creature must have been far, if not sleeping somewhere in it's nest, Mitchel thought.

"Lets move in and check the mountain side, maybe we'll come across the nest." - he said to the team. The other two men followed him.

Jackson, donning the Heat-Seeker gogglers checked the canopy of pine trees above them, but everything was clear. And still, Cam couldn't deny the feeling of being watched. The feeling was sharp, and despite the calm of the forest around them, he would bet good money that the Yeti was indeed watching them. But Daniel didn't pick up anything bigger than a squirrel or a bird on the Heat-Seeker.

The team proceeded through the snow towards the mountains. An occasional branch would snap, sending a cascade of snow clumps down, startling the men. But then the forest would resume it's normal cacophony of muted and joyful sounds of life.

Mitchel felt a stinging sensation in the back of his head. The feeling of being watched intensified. He raised his fist, and the team froze mid-step. Cam motioned for Daniel to check the tree line above and around them. Teal'c, raising the eyebrow nodded to him - he must have felt it too. Cam inhaled the chilly air. Something aberrant, something that alarmed his senses came through in whiffs with the wind. Although the scent disappeared as quickly as it came, it was enough for his primal nature to know - a predator was near.

Daniel scanned the treeline, finally lifting his finger.

"There is something at 3 o'Clock. It's large, could be a deer, a bear, or could be our Yeti." - he said quietly.

"Lets move on quietly, we don't want to alarm it just yet. But if you see anything move towards you, shoot without waiting for my order." - Cam started in the direction, that Daniel pointed to.

"The forest grew quieter" - Teal'c said. And he was right; as if by magic, the birds ceased the chatter above. Eerie stillness, once again, enveloped them in the blanket of white. Mitchell proceeded slowly, carefully, his eyes scanning the tree line. He saw a slight movement up ahead. There was definitely something there.

Mitchell pulled the Heat-Seeker goggles over his face. They were bulky, and completely blocked his peripheral vision. But he could also see the creature, weaving slowly between the trunks of the pines. It appeared to be waiting them out. The team proceeded slowly. The creature, which Cam estimated, was the size of a large bear, stopped, panning it's head side to side - sniffing them out, maybe? Mitchell signaled for the team to pick up and pace and circle the creature. Teal'c veered off to the right, Jackson to the left, still keeping one another in their view.

The creature, with an odd grace for it's size, hugged the tree and effortlessly scaled it up, disappearing among the branches. The residual heat of the tree trunk was making it harder to track it, but Mitchell could hear the pines groaning under it's weight. The creature didn't hurry. Perhaps it wasn't alarmed to see them, for all he knew - it was waiting to pounce and feast on any one of them at any moment.

Fighting the snow, they barreled between the trees, creaking their necks up, weapons drawn. Mitchell gripped the rifle, loaded with the tranquilizer darts. He had two shots to make it count. Teal'c - with a Zat gun (in case the tranquilizers had no effect). Daniel carried a P-90, as a last resort.

The creature stirred, and started moving away from them at a faster pace - the team followed. Mitchell ripped the goggles off his face- they were close enough that he could see the flashes of white fur among the branches. The creature was on the run now.

He paused, trying to catch it in his rifle's scope, hoping to get a clear shot. Another patch of white fur exposed - Mitchell took the shot. The dart propelled through the trees, and the creature let out a short guttural yelp. Bingo, Cam thought. However, the creature only quickened its pace through the trees, raining the large clumps of snow down on them.

Teal'c, coming around the from the side, made a shot - missed!

"Keep on him, I definitely hit him. Coming in for another shot!" - Mitchel shouted.

But as soon as he paused to aim the rifle - the creature had already changed its position, disappearing from his view. They kept running, following the sound of the breaking wood. Suddenly another sound came in from their side - a bone-chilling low howl that rose from somewhere in the woods. It was coming closer.

"We got another one!" - Daniel yelled, pivoting his body in the direction of the incoming sound.

"Fall back, watch your back!" - Mitchel diverted his attention from the creature up in the trees, and also, turned his gun towards the sound. Whatever it was - it was massive. He could tell by the clouds of snow that were rising up from the distance that the creature was barreling straight for them without any intention of slowing down.

The creature above them let out a growl, much like the other's, but it was a slightly higher in pitch. Mama bear coming to the rescue, though Cam. He kneeled among the snow, behind one of the pines, aiming his rifle towards the approaching beast. Daniel did the same, his P-90 ready.

Then Cam saw it - the creature's large form emerged from the snow, framed by the trunks of the trees. It stood tall. He tried to estimate the creature's height, and it must have been well over seven feet tall. It walked upright, but hunched over. It's limbs were long and thick, yellow eyes glinting through the white matted fur. The creature let out a series of short grunts and crouched, blending with the snow.

Then in a flash of white, it lept forward, grabbing a low-hanging branch, and swung it's body towards them. The speed of the beast was incredible. Mitchel shot - but he could tell the dart just whizzed past it. The creature effortlessly cleared the distance between them , and as soon as it's massive feet touched the ground, headed towards Jackson. Mitchell feverishly reloaded the rifle with two new darts and shot. The darts lodged themselves into the creature's side, but did not slow it down.

Daniel raised his gun, falling backwards, tripping on the snow. The rattle of the shots echoed in the forest - a couple of the bullets grazing the creature's leg. It let out a pained growl, and with the terrifying fury lept at the doctor. A flash of blue enveloped the beast, then again. It staggered only a few feet away from bewildered Daniel and crumpled down into the snow. The team stood still, as if expecting the creature to stir, but it remained motionless.

A long and sorrowful howl filled the air above them, but it was far away.

"Teal'c keep an eye on the other one. Jackson, are you OK?"

"I'm fine." - said the doctor, lifting himself off the ground. The two men approached the beast - it was not moving.

"You think it's dead?" - Daniel asked, his voice slightly shaking.

Mitchel shot a dart into it, point blank, but the creature did not stir.

"Seems like it is. Still, I would advise not getting near it just yet. Teal'c anything?"

"Negative, ColonelMitchel, the first creature appears to have retreated further into the forest."

"Al right, still, keep an eye out. Daniel, help me with this thing." - Cam came closer to the beast. It stunk. It was a filthy, animal smell. It reminded him of a zoo, of an unclean cage. The creature was well over seven feet tall. Cam kicked one of it's limbs - the creature showed no indication of coming to. It was quite obvious that it was dead.

"Well, ain't it like us, humans. Find something new and kill it."

"It we didn't, it would be us." - Daniel said, somewhat defensively.

"You are right. Help me turn it over. Lets take a look at the stuff of legends."

The two men groaned, trying to flip the large creature over. It was incredibly heavy. Mitchell's eyes watered - why on earth did it stink so bad?! Once the creature was laid on it's back, Daniel took out his camera and started taking pictures.

The creature was impressive - even with all the dirty fur, that covered it's body, it was obvious that it was all muscle. It's face resembled both a primate and a wolf, it's maw slightly ajar, revealing yellowed canines. It's arms were also reminiscent of the ape, ending in long sharp talons, which were reminiscent of a sloth's claws.

"This is definitely unlike anything that I've seen or heard about before. I do believe that we might have found a bona fide Yeti, Colonel."

"But where did it come from? Surely, a large predator like this would've been seen by hunters in the area, and possibly caught before now."

Teal'c glancing down at the dead beast said calmly:

"That is, indeed, a Daikhon, ColonelMitchell."

"So, that explains it. It doesn't really belong here, does it." - Cam bent down to look over the creature's face up close. The fur around it's maw was filthy, with a brownish tint. He wondered if it was dried blood of whatever the creature feasted on last.

Daniel measured the length of the creature, recording his findings. Cam spotted something new among the fur, something that didn't seem to belong. Fighting disgust, he pushed the fur aside, revealing a smooth metallic disk, that seemed to be embedded into the creature's skin. The disk looked familiar.

"Hey, check this out. Either of you ever seen anything like this?"

Daniel shook his head, but took a couple of pictures of the object. Teal'c approached and raised an eyebrow.

"I know exactly what that is. It is a cattle tracking device of Goa'Uld origin. Although these particular ones have not been used in a very long time. But similar devices are still used on cattle or game, for tracking purposes."

"What would a monkey with a Goa'Uld tracker be doing here?"

"Well, at least it gives us some idea on it's origin. The Goa'Uld must have brought this thing here for some reason." - Daniel speculated.

"When? Why?"

"My guess would be that it was brought here a couple of thousand of years ago, perhaps to provide the Goa'Uld with sport or as an effort to integrate it into the local fauna. Maybe it stowed away in one of the ships."

"It is likely, that it was brought here for scientific research as well." - mentioned Teal'c. He resumed scanning the tree line, but the forest around them was returning to normal.

"Can you take it off?" - asked Mitchell.

"It seems to be embedded into the skin, perhaps attached to the creature's muscles." - Daniel said, unfolding his knife. He carefully cut the skin around the device. The disk, which appeared to have long metallic hooks was attached firmly, but after a few careful tugs, Daniel was able to liberate it. Carefully wiping it on the snow, he looked it over.

"It does appear to have a seam on the underside. If I can open it, perhaps we could study it a bit more."

"Al right, I would really hate to leave an off-world predator laying here in the full view of whoever might be passing by." - Cam said, taking down the coordinates from his GPS. "Lets do our best to cover this thing up, I'll contact the base for a pick-up. I do get the feeling that we are getting closer to their nest, since we got not just one, but two of the Daikhon's here."

"I would really like to study this thing first. Maybe it will help us find a way to locate the other one. " - Daniel said, trying to pry the disk open with the edge of his blade.

"We got about five hours of day-time left. Once it gets dark - we are operating blind here. Lets get moving. We'll just head in the direction, where the little one went." - Cam said, reloading his rifle. The team gathered up their gear and proceeded in the direction, in which the first Daikhon retreated.

They could see the mountain ridge beyond the trees, maybe a click or so away. It makes sense, if they are hiding in some cave, Mitchell thought. For now, the feeling of being watched - was gone. They walked silently, still scanning the tree-line occasionally. The ground started to slope up, and eventually they found a steep hill, encrusted with large boulders. It was definitely climbable, even without the climbing gear.

Mitchel looked around. His face stung. He took off his glove and touched his cheek - a branch must have cut it. He wondered if the creature's sense of smell was keen enough to track him by the scent of his blood. If the snout was any indication, then the answer would be "yes". As if echoing his thoughts, the feeling of being watched returned.

"We are not alone, ColonelMitchell," - said Teal'c, confirming Cam's feelings. Mitchell scanned the rocks above them - sure enough, a white figure slinked just out of his field of vision, disappearing among the boulders.

"Ok, looks like up we go. This might get rough, but the climb shouldn't be too bad, even without the gear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team started their climb up, pausing to scan the rocks above and the tree line below for any other creatures. The one that appeared to be hiding above them did not advance. Mitchell squeezed his body between two boulders, and helped to pull Daniel up to the narrow but sturdy ledge. Most of the hill's surface was covered with gravel-like rocks, threatening to send them sliding back down at any misstep. The creature was nowhere to be seen. Slowly, the team continued their climb, watching for anything that could constitute an opening between the rocks. Their guns ready and loaded, as Mitchell was worried that a nest might hold a few more of the Daikhons. Perhaps he should call up for backup, after all, they got lucky taking down one of them. What if there is a whole herd of the large ones somewhere up here?

On the other hand, the rocks around them were quiet. If the beasts were around, they sure were strangely unaffected by the intruders near their lair. If there is a lair, Cam thought. He grabbed another rock, pulling himself over. They must have been at least a couple of hundred feet from the ground now, giving them a terrific view of the forest below. It looks serene and majestic, with the sharp peaks of the pines decorating the horizon.

Mitchell pulled out the binoculars and scanned the rocks up ahead. There was definitely a dark fissure between the boulders."I see something!" - he called out to the team.

With renewed efforts, the men continued climbing towards the direction of the opening, when a shower of rocks started down on them. At first they were small. Then larger ones rolled down, bouncing off of other rocks, sending jagged shrapnel down on their heads.

"Look out!" - Teal'c cried, as a large boulder fle by, inches from Mitchell's head. Mitchell pressed his body to the rocks, hoping that the bolder above him was large and sturdy enough to protect him from the avalanche. There was no doubt in his mind, that the creature was still up there, trying to find anything to keep the intruders away. They must be on the right path.

He saw Daniel crouch close to the ground, covering his head with his bent arm. A medium-sized rock bounced off the wall, and hit him squarely into the shoulder. Daniel cried out, loosing his balance, and started sliding down. Mitchel rushed to help him, feeling the smaller rocks pelting his head. Daniel managed to get ahold of one of the boulders with one arm and found a place to stand. More rocks were coming their way, rumbling and bouncing, kicking up snow and dirt. Mitchell, in his attempts to help the doctor, left himself completely exposed to the deadly shower.

"Grab my hand" - Daniel yelled out, trying to shout over the racket of the rolling stones. Mitchell did just that, and not a moment sooner. Daniel yanked him off to the side, as they huddled together, watching several large boulders barrel past them and crash unto the ground below.

"Are you all right?" - Teal'c called out to them from somewhere above. The rock avalanche stopped. They heard whooping from above - it sounded close.

"Yeah, we are good. Daniel, how is your shoulder?" - Mitchell asked.

"Might be dislocated, but I'll live. There is no doubt that we are getting close to something, that the creature doesn't want us to find."

The team pressed on, hoping that the Daikhon's imagination was limited. It had, indeed, grew quiet. The opening was but a few feet away - Mitchell could clearly see that it was more than just a fissure in the mountain. And it was definitely not of the natural origin, but painstakingly cut into the rock, it's sides smooth and even.

They stopped outside, checking their weapons.

"Should we go in?"

"We came this far. I am curious, why the Daikhon gave up on chasing us away."

"Perhaps it did not. Although they are cowardly creatures, as I have said before. It will usually choose to run, than to fight, unless we are near it's young. We should proceed carefully." - Teal'c said, readying his zat.

"Are you thinking we found the mama-bear?" - Mitchell asked.

"The female Daikhons are much larger than the males, my guess would be that it was the female that we killed earlier. The males are smaller, weaker, and far less aggressive than the females." - Teal'c said, stepping into the opening of the cave.

After about a dozen feet, Mitchel had no choice but to turn on the flashlight - the cave went in deeper than they thought. The light bounced off the smooth walls, and they found themselves in a small room. The walls, from what they could tell in the limiting light of the flashlight, were reinforced with metal plates. They were decorated with the familiar shapes and symbols.

"Goa'Uld design. And Ancient Goa'Uld, in fact." - Daniel studied one of the wall designs, trying to decipher the writing. - "I'm having some trouble reading this, Teal'c Could you give me a hand?"

"This is indeed, Goa'Uld language, but it does appear to be much older, than what is in use now. Many of the symbols are unknown to me as well." - Teal'c said, studying the wall.

A series of short growls came from the depth of the cave-room. Mitchell wondered how far down did this complex go. What would be this place? It didn't look like a ship, at least not any construction that he was familiar with.

"Sounds like our host is well-aware of our presence. Lets move in, slowly." - He said, mounting the flashlight onto the rifle.

Daniel, with a sigh, tore himself from studying the wall and followed the team. The room was bare, save for a single table-like structure. Daniel glided his hands over the smooth metallic surface. Nothing happened.

"Allow me, DanielJackson." - Teal'c said, pressing down on the table's underside. The surface glowed dimly, casting off a sickly-yellow light. - "This design is quite antiquated, but I am amazed that despite the age, the console still holds power."

"What do you think this place might be?"

"An outpost, a storage, perhaps even a research laboratory. The Goa'Uld have build a number of them on this planet before the rebellion, in preparation of the global domination."

The light from the console flickered and dimmed. Whatever power that remained was being drained.

"This could be a control panel of sorts, or maybe a security device. I will try to see if it used the crystals, provided the power will last that long." - Daniel said, bending beside the console. With Teal'c's help, they were able to open one of the panels. Mitchell looked around. He could hear movement and noises inside the structure, the light revealed a doorway in the far side of the room.

"Look, we got more pressing matters, walking into the nest of the beast and all that. Jackson, we can study the console as soon as we secure the area. Teal'c I need you and your Zat ahead."

"Yes, sir."

The team proceeded to the opening. The sounds got closer, and Mitchel could tell that there was more than one creature making them. Why were the creatures not attacking? They were close enough, and loud enough, that they could have been ripped to shreds by them.

The doorway led into a narrow corridor. Mitchell shined his flashlight ahead - there was a room beyond it. No sooner than the beam of light from his flashlight penetrated the darkness, a white mass lept out from inside, lunging towards them. Before the beast's talons could swipe at Mitchell's face, Teal'c shot the zat gun. Flash of blue lit up the hallway, and the creature, with a heavy thud, fell on the stone floor.

"I have used the stun setting, it should be alive, still." - Teal'c said quietly. The men listened - the quiet noises from beyond the dark hole of the doorway continued. They sounded distressed.

"I can feel it's breathing, slow, but the creature is stunned, not dead. There is no way of telling for how long."- Said Daniel, bending over the Daikhon. It was far smaller than the one that attacked them in the forest. In fact, it was not much larger than a common black bear.

"Lets secure it, use the ties to bind it's legs and arms, as best as you can. " - Mitchell took a few steps closer to the opening, listening to the sounds inside, While Daniel and Teal'c struggled to bind the creature's massive limbs to one another. The best they could do is to secure each front paw to the corresponding hind leg.

The room beyond the doorway was enormous - that much they could tell with their flashlights. The soft growling and squeaking noises came from the corner. As the beam of light bounced off the walls, it revealed a row of tall cylindrical objects. They glowed blue, when the light hit them.

"Is that...water inside?" - Mitchel asked, pointing to one of them.

The cylinder appeared to be a container, a large jar filled with dark blue liquid. A dark mass floated inside. There were several more of the cylinders on the other side of the room, but a few were broken and empty.

They searched around for the noise, that was coming from somewhere in the corner.

"I do believe we found the cubs, judging from the sound." - Mitchel said, scanning the floor of the room. The light hit a bone, then another bone. Then a pile of bones, fur and scraps of material came into view. In the darkest, furthest corner of the room, they saw a crudely-constructed nest, made of animal parts and refuse. Nestled in the pile, they saw several small shapes moving. Coming closer, they saw that the moving creatures were four tiny, half-naked creatures, most definitely the baby versions of the large one, that was still laying in the hallway. The creatures squirmed, making soft growls and squeaks, poking around. Their small limbs appeared to be too weak and undeveloped to put up a fight, but it was obvious that they knew that something was wrong.

"Baby Yeti, what do ya know…" - Mitchel bent down. He extended his finger towards one of them. The cub sniffed around it, attempting to grasp it with it's tiny mouth. It did not appear to have any teeth.

"They look like they were just born. They are not reacting to the light, perhaps much like other mammal newborns, their vision is not developed yet."

"No wonder the daddy, and I am just assuming here, was trying hard to keep us out." - Mitchell said. He watched the strange, ape-like creatures squirm around, rooting around their nest. They reminded him of his lab puppies, from when he was a kid. True, these cubs will grow up to be large, deadly predators, but for now, they appeared to be helpless, hungry and frightened. - "Ok, I'm calling this in. Lets see if we can get some juice in this place."

"I would like to cover them up with something, before they freeze." - Daniel said, digging through his backpack. Finding a field emergency blanket, he placed it over the cubs. They squealed, enveloped in an unfamiliar scent. - "Although its sad, we did unknowingly kill their mother, most likely."

"Their mother would have not hesitate to gut and eat you alive, DanielJackson." - Teal'c noted, tapping the walls of the room.

"It's a Bambi situation nonetheless. These creatures didn't get here on their own, although I am curious as to how long, how many generations of the Daikhon have lived in this lab?"

Mitchell walked outside, glad to be breathing fresh air again. The remnants of the ancient laboratory stunk through and through. The scent clung to him, penetrating the pores of his skin. He pressed the radio comm button: "This is Mitchell, SGC, come in. We will need an extraction team. Bring several dog cages along, and one bear-sized."


	4. Chapter 4

_Epilogue_.

"Wait up, Colonel!" - Mitchell turned, to see Carter's smiling face. - "Are you on your way to see the babies before we ship them back to PS-922?"

"Sure am. I think I'm going to miss them. Not going to miss their daddy thought." - Mitchell said, continuing walking towards the lab, turned makeshift baby Daikhon nursery.

"Yeah, that smell, I don't think we will ever filter it out of the air system, not any time soon." - Carter laughed.

The babies and their father, as Carter and Dr. Lee confirmed, were placed in a large cage together. The adult sat in the corner, quietly staring down the approaching humans. It remained motionless as they approached, but the movement of it's attentive yellow eyes indicated that he was watching their every move. Mitchell stopped a few feet away from the cage, as to not alarm the father. The pups paid no attention to him, oblivious as most pups are. A couple of them were playing a tug-of-war with a rawhide bone, and trying to swipe at one another with their tiny paws. It's been a couple of weeks, but Mitchell could already tell that the babies grew. They bodies were becoming evenly fluffy, their little maws were now crowned with rows of freshly-grown needle-sharp teeth. While they were curious and oblivious to the presence of humans, everyone but the caretakers, were instructed to minimize their contact with the animals.

"I'm glad they are going home. It must be strange, however, that we were the first ones to find them." - Mitchel mused, crouching before the cage, watching the pups play.

"Maybe we weren't the first. Maybe all of the stories of the Yeti in the forests are people seeing the Daikhon. Who knows what other things Goa'Uld have brought with them, sea serpents, the Jersey Devil…" - Carter said. - "After some studying the writings, Daniel did find out that the nest was indeed a research lab. Unfortunately, the power gone out long time ago, save for the auxiliary supply in the control room. All of the other specimens were dead."

"That's a damn shame." - Cam said.

"At least, we have a few well-preserved bodies to study. And who knows, maybe there are more families that still roam the mountains."

"You know a part of me wants to keep one of the little buggers." - Mitchell said, standing up. It was time, and the SG-6 team was preparing for the transport of the Daikhon's to their home world.

"A lot of people say that, when they see the lion cubs. Then they realize that they will have to feed the grown lions eventually."

Mitchell sighed. If he had an opportunity to be able to take care of one, he would get a dog. Someone who would meet him at the end of the day, happy just to see him. Someone who would curl up next to him, and watch the Sunday football game.

"Al right, Yetis, be safe out there. " - Mitchell looked at the adult Daikhon and waved. The creature made no movement, but it's yellow eyes locked with the human's, as if part of it's animal brain understood, that everything will be alright. That his tiny family was finally safe.


End file.
